


in front of god and everybody

by halfwheeze



Series: SamBucky Bingo 2019 (Round 1) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Praise Kink, M/M, Marvel Spookytober, Other Avengers by Mention, Porn with some plot, Revengers by Mention, Rushed Sex, Spooktober, Spookytober, a universe worth revisiting, bank robbers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: not three blocks from the scene of the crime and you still can't keep your hands to yourself, huh, wilson?





	in front of god and everybody

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 1 of Spookytober!  
Prompt: "I'm not scared."
> 
> Also Bingo fills!: 
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Fill Square Y5: Rushed Sex!  
SamBucky Bingo Fill Square G5: Bank Robbers AU!

“Put the money in the fucking bag!” Bucky yells above the noise of the panic in the room, the barrel of his automatic pressed against a slimey teller’s chest. He and Sam had made damn sure that everyone who works here sucks for some reason or another, so he doesn’t feel even remotely bad for making this shitbag shit his pants. He’s one of the ones that hits his wife and kids, Bucky is pretty sure. Piece of shit. 

“Did he fucking stutter? Money in the bag, now!” Sam backs him up, his own pistol against the temple of the bank manager that they’re pretty sure the teller is cheating on his wife with. The douchebag spurs into action and collects the cash, pressing it into the bag and some directly into Bucky’s hands. Bucky cuts a smirk over his mask, one that shows just through his eyes and is really just for Sam. If sketch artists weren’t a thing, they likely wouldn’t wear masks at all. Tony and Tasha are tag-teaming shredding the footage as it records, leaving no tech footprint in their wake, while Clint and Scott are running a heist halfway across the city to divert police attention. 

Steve, bless his soul, is playing cop today. Loki dragged Thor and Bruce into a mission with one of his friends, though Bucky isn’t exactly sure who. He’s never met Brunnhilde or Sif and couldn’t tell you which one was which if you promised him the perfect heist. 

Speaking of which. 

“What’s our timer, sugar?” Bucky asks, finger pressing his com to turn it back on. Bruce huffs on the other side of the line; it’s their thing, Bucky flirting with Bruce and getting sighs in response, Sam rolling his eyes in the background. Thor likes to defend Bruce’s honor whenever Bucky does it in front of the blond, which only means that Bucky does it more. He can practically hear the eye roll. 

“Get out in thirty seconds or less. I’ll guide you out of the search radius after,” Bruce reports. Bucky looks at Sam, who nods, before gathering all of the cash into the bag. Knocking the butt of his gun against the forehead of the guy who gave him the money, Bucky climbs onto the counter and takes the quick access into the air vents, pulling a Clint. He can feel the roll of Sam’s eyes as he jumps the counter to climb up behind him; he always thinks that this is the most dramatic way to leave the scene. 

They crawl from one building to the next, exiting the air ducts in the middle to swing across a fire escape. Bucky doesn’t even worry about the weight of Sam’s steps falling behind him until they’re blocks away, hopping from building to building until Bruce gives them the all clear. 

Bucky isn’t even really surprised when he’s backed against a wall by a predatory grin, hands lifting his hips against the exposed concrete. 

Sam gives him a smile that's something dangerous wrapped up in a pretty little package, expressive eyes tempered with a fire-hot charcoal of a smile. It’s always so strange to think that everyone and their mother thinks that  _ Sam  _ is the responsible one between the two of them, as if the only responsible people they know aren’t Sharon Carter and James Rhodes, but if anyone is responsible of the  _ two  _ of them, it’s definitely Bucky. Sam will jump into anything feet first, will tease and pull and bite his lip and get Bucky into all kinds of trouble. He’s never the one to pull them out of the fire. 

He’s much too fond of how it burns. 

“Aren’t you scared we’re gon’ get caught, Sammy?” Bucky teases, smiling as Sam just rucks him up the wall a little more. 

“I’m not scared, Bucky-boy. You think we needa go?” Sam asks back, teasingly copying Bucky’s accent in a way that requires way too many brain cells. To remove those pesky things, Bucky rolls his hips down against Sam’s, pulling a low groan from the other man. Another quick grind of the hips gets Sam panting, holding Bucky higher up against the wall with big hands pulling up his shirt. 

“Coms, please,” Bruce says into Bucky’s ear, quietly bothered by their displays of sexuality right in his airways, but too used to it to make a big fuss. Bucky doesn’t even bother apologizing before reaching to turn his com off, turning off Sam’s immediately after. He’s glad he got to it, because he whines immediately thereafter; Sam decides to take that exact moment to sink his teeth into Bucky’s collarbone, sucking a mark with abandon. Bucky rolls his hips down again. 

“We gotta make this quick, birdy. You know we can’t stay,” he says breathlessly, catching Sam’s mouth with his own. Sam’s bitter, biting kisses claim him in more ways than one, pressing him back against the wall as a clever hand unbuttons his black jeans, pulling at them just enough to get a hand on his cock. 

“Oh, I can make it quick, Buck. You gonna be a good boy about it?” Sam whispers, having broken their kiss to nose along Bucky’s jaw. Bucky nods before taking Sam’s mouth back, moaning into another kiss as Sam strokes him, quick and hard. He feels like he’s going to explode; they always get like this after a heist. The adrenaline shock, the euphoria of the success they find. Sam Wilson is the most beautiful thing that Bucky has ever been able to get his sticky little fingers on. 

“Not gonna last long, Sam,” he admits, whispering against Sam’s lips. Sam hasn’t even started yet, too busy holding Bucky up and touching him and whispering little things in his ear, but Bucky is already too close. He’s too close to fire and not ready to burn but he falls over that threshold anyway, falls apart anyway, turns to ash anyway. 

“That’s it, baby, you’re so good for me,” Sam says, teeth digging into Bucky’s lip. Bucky smiles as he comes down, collecting himself and removing himself from Sam’s not-so-delicate hold. 

“Now, let’s make this quick,” he says, smirking as he slides to his knees between Sam’s thighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and Comment!
> 
> Yell at me @primekent on tumblr!


End file.
